With the advent microservices and distributed computing techniques, opportunities have been made available to leverage the computing capabilities of remotely deployed computing entities. These remote computing entities may perform various computing functions, such as machine learning, and may have their own libraries and other data resources. There are tremendous technological benefits that can be achieved from making the computing and data resources of remotely deployed computing entities available, in a seamless manner, to provide various services to a user without the user having any specific knowledge of the detailed architectures of the remote computing entities.